Irresistable
by M i D i wOLF
Summary: Everyone wants Tsuzuki, and choas is everywhere! THe poor teashop is destroyed, and...Muraki's pretty white suit is all messed up! T-T ...This might be the last chapter, kinda depends on the readers. TxH ! hmmm...yeah. mebbe i can drag a TxW in it....
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT own YnM..::sighs wistfully:: Anywayz, this is basically about everyone who wants to get Tsuzuki, in very .strange disturbing ways too..O_o.. cuz we all know how adorable he is!  
  
^____________^  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
Hijiri Minase was sad. Sad and lonely. He was one of the best violinists in his school, and also one of the best students, so why was he so miserable? He knew something was missing, and it nearly made his heart ache. The time he felt most alive and happy was when he with Tsuzuki, but since he spent most of his time trying to save his life, they never had time to 'get better acquainted'. Clutching his head with his hands, he tried to think, how could he get Tsuzuki-san to come to him? His head snapped up in a second. Flashing a Muraki-like smirk, an evil glint shone in his eyes..yes..Tsuzuki-san WOULD come to him..(A/N: MUAHAHAHAhaHA!!!)  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
**  
  
Walking into Juuouchou a few minutes early, a confused Hisoka arrived to Tatsumi's office..was that Hijiri he just saw at the pet shop??  
  
Meifu's secretary looked up from his mounds of paperwork at his young employee, glasses flashing.  
  
"Ohaiyou, Kurosaki-kun..is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"Eh? Oh, Tatsumi-san..iie," replied Hisoka.  
  
Blinking slightly, Tatsumi handed him the day's assignment. Emerald eyes flashed back and forth as the boy read the paper.  
  
"Ah. Arigatou Tatsumi-san," the blind said shortly.  
  
Almost immediately after he walked out of Tatsumi's office, he was bombarded by an unidentified flash of black and yellow, which radiated happiness and euphoria. With a loud thump and a small dust cloud, Hisoka knew that his partner had just arrived. Sighing testily, the youngest Shinigami peeled off the puppy Tsuzuki who was still desperately trying to cling onto his legs, tail waving about furiously.  
  
Sensing his partner's death glare, Tsuzuki reverted back to normal form, and flung an arm around Hisoka's shoulders.  
  
"So, Partner, what's our assignment today?" Asked the amethyst-eyed man with his ecstatic smile.  
  
Pushing Tsuzuki off him yet again, Hisoka gave him the paper.  
  
Glancing briefly at it, the other Shinigami crumpled it up in his pocket and shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Easy. We'll have it done by lunch.." At the mention of food, Tsuzuki's eyes glazed over. "Hmmm, where should we go, Kei-san's? No, we went there last week..how about that tea house at the corner of the Library??" with an excited squeal, he promptly began reciting the menu from the appetizers to desserts.  
  
Twitching to his partner's response, he lightly smacked him.  
  
"Oi, we better hurry before we miss him at the station, baka." Hisoka added, while walking away hurriedly.  
  
Wincing from the tiny bruise on his head, Tsuzuki nodded and bounded after him.  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
"See?? I TOLD you it was easy!" the brunette exclaimed knowingly.  
  
Grumbling, Hisoka went after him on his rampage for lunch. Reaching the tea shop, they were about to go in when a loud but short cry reverberated around them. Lunch forgotten, the two Shinigami's ran towards the cry.  
  
~:~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
~:~:~  
  
Hijiri smirked once again. It was a flawless plan. He had just put it into action, and was now waiting for his Tsuzuki-san to show up.  
  
:~:~:~  
  
~:~:~:  
  
~:~:  
  
~:~:~  
  
Rounding the last corner, Tsuzuki and Hisoka were near a construction site. Sounds of buzz saws and hammers rang around them, and amidst it all, another yell was heard. Simultaneously twisting their heads up, they saw a familiar figure, a boy on the edge of one of the high beams. Another figure, large and black seemed to be advancing towards the boy. It lunged!  
  
The boy, unable to keep his balance any longer, fell with a strangled shout. Tsuzuki leaped into action at once. Running just below the falling boy, he levitated enough to catch him comfortably in his arms. Looking down onto to boy, he gasped! It was Hijiri!  
  
Hijiri was pleased of himself. So it worked! Still trying to play the part of the poor victim whose life had just been saved by a 'stranger', Hijiri looked up at his rescuer and feigned surprise.  
  
"Tsuzuki-san!" Hugging the man tightly around the neck, he breathed in his scent, and smirked (A/N: OK, I promise I'll stop making him smirk.).  
  
"I was so scared..I thought I'd be completely done for, but you were there for me Tsuzuki-san!" Hijiri hugged him harder.  
  
"Hijiri! It's been so long!" the older Shinigami replied happily, and returned his embrace.  
  
While the two shared their intimate moment, Hisoka was boiling with suppressed rage. He saw everything, from the moment Hijiri fell, to when he smirked while hugging Tsuzuki. The empath's eyes burned as fury emanated off him. 'Sooooooo..you think you can take Tsuzuki from me? Well, this means WAR!!' and so he marched off, already devising up a plan to get Hijiri back at his own game.  
  
~~:~:~:  
  
~:~:~:  
  
~:~::  
  
~:~:~:  
  
~:~:~:  
  
TBC???  
  
Euh..it ended up very different from what I expected..but...yeah...R&R plz!!!???!?!? . Tell me if I should keep going..or maybe I'll just redo this whole CH. ...cuz it looks funny. ::shrug::  
  
~:~:~:  
  
~:~:~:  
  
~:~:: 


	2. encOUNteR at tHe tEa shOp

Ch. 2  
~ Irresistible ::kOFfkOFF:: I KNOW this title ish REALLY REALLY lame, but YOU TRY COMING UP WITH A NICE TITLE @ 3 IN THE MORNING!!!! O____O hehehhehehehehhe  
  
~~tNX for all the ppl who reviewed! ^^  
  
an' mebbe it slipped my mind, but tnx for the request of Muraki. I swear I almost forgot about him..how could I? T________T  
  
~+~  
  
Oh yeah, _blah_ = thoughts.  
  
~+~  
  
~+  
  
Today was a good day for Dr. Muraki. He was doing one of his most enjoyable recreational hobbies..Tsuzuki stalking. ^^  
  
Oh yes, it may SEEM like an easy, talent-less task, but in reality, it took a lot of strenuous work, time and effort. The silver haired doctor had to figure out EXACTLY when the amethyst-eyes man was to come out of his shop. Yes, it was HIS shop Tsuzuki was about to enter..sad thing was, he never quite got there because of an anonymous yell. Muraki pouted, in a cute, yet evil way. O_o  
  
::sniff:: _My Tsuzuki-san never got to try my drugged chocolates..He never visits me, I swear, he's AVOIDING me_ thought the doctor sadly.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Back at the construction site, Tsuzuki and Hijiri were both still adorably glomping each other to death, and Hisoka couldn't fail to miss the black Labrador trotting among the piles of sand and debris in the DANGER zone. He raised an eyebrow. _So THAT'S why Hijiri went to the pet shop.._  
  
Meanwhile, Tsuzuki and Hijiri had finally stopped their happy reunion, and were talking.  
  
" Hijiri, what was that thing that was after you?" Asked the older man.  
  
"Tsuzuki.."Hijiri began tearing up, "..it was, I-I think it w-w- was..the d-devil again!" He gave an audible sniff. "He's trying to kill me again! Please, please you'll stay with me until he goes away! I must be an awful burden on you, but please protect me!"  
  
Feeling his eyes moisten, he nodded. He would do anything to help his friend.  
  
"Of course Hijiri, I'll do anything I can."  
  
Behind them, Hisoka tried very hard to resist the urge to kill his partner..again.  
  
"Since you're here, why don't I treat you to lunch? There's a really good tea shop around there," Tsuzuki pointed further down a street.  
  
"Really?" the violinist blushed coyly, looking like an innocent schoolgirl.  
  
Tsuzuki smiled in his genki chibi way.  
  
"Of course!" He grabbed Hisoka with him. "C'mon, 'Soka-chan!" he chirruped. Once again, Hisoka twitched.  
  
~*~*  
  
~*~  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
Still brooding about his beloved, Muraki sighed nonchalantly. He didn't even notice when the small tinkle from the door sounded, announcing the arrival of another customer.  
  
"A-anou.." began the Shinigami. The place was almost empty, except for a few waiters and customers.  
  
The silver haired man immediately brightened up. Could it be? Was that the voice of his beloved Tsuzuki? He leapt up eagerly. His eye..eyes?..eye(s) brightened.  
  
"Ah! Welcome, Tsuzuki-san!" Muraki greeted civilly. The two Shinigami's eyes widened. O_o. The doctor's gaze wandered from his love, to the two teens at his side. He glared. "I see you have brought some friends..but no matter." He said stiffly.  
  
He led the three to a table next to a window, then left to get the drinks. The empath looked nervously around for some sort of escape route if anything got out of hand. Hijiri didn't know what was really going on, but he did know that if that man was after his Tsuzuki, there would be hell to pay. Tsuzuki was mentally debating with himself, should he choose the cream puffs, or the chocolate cream cake? They both sounded so good! .  
  
Muraki arrived again with a pot of tea, and smiled.  
  
Setting immediately to work, the amethyst-eyed man began to pour it into three separate cups.  
  
"No no, Tsuzuki, let me do it, it's the least I could do." Said Hijiri  
  
Hesitantly, Tsuzuki gave up the pot of tea. Muraki narrowed his eyes. Reaching over to intercept the tea, he said, " No, it's my job. Let me, Tsuzuki-san."  
  
"But I -."  
  
"Let me--."  
  
Both the Tsuzuki- Otaku's began wrestling each other to get the tea, and didn't even see when the empath swiftly grabbed the tea out of their hands, and poured it.  
  
Sipping his tea, Tsuzuki smiled sweetly. "Arigatou, Hisoka."  
  
Muraki and Hijiri both stopped fighting, and began to sulk. Coughing slightly, Muraki stood up straight, and smoothed his shirt.  
  
"Have you decided on what to order?" He said properly.  
  
"I'm not hungry." The blond said curtly.  
  
"I'll have the.strawberry cheesecake." Replied the violinist.  
  
"Um..I'll have the..chocolate..no..cream-wait..yeah, I think I'll have the ..no..--." Tsuzuki was cut off.  
  
"You can have them both, Tsuzuki-san. For free." Muraki said kindly.  
  
"Really?" Tsuzuki's eyes shone like twin stars.  
  
"Of course. ANYTHING for my Tsuzuki-san..after all, you're so beautiful..so cute." He smiled at him in his I'm-evil-but-right-now-I'm- actually-kind-of-cute-way, and patted an overly happy Tsuzuki puppy on the head.  
  
Beside Tsuzuki, Hiriji was about to have a hemorrhage. _How dare this person steal my Tsuzuki from me?_ He suddenly got an idea, and pretended to spill his tea onto himself.  
  
"Ahhh!" He yelled in false pain.  
  
"Oh no! Hijiri! Are you okay?" asked the older Shinigami with concern.  
  
" I"ll be okay.."  
  
"Why don't you take off your shirt, and I'll lend you my coat?" Hijiri SMIrKED. (A/N: smirk smirk smirk. :D) _Take THAT, you, you Tsuzuki- stealer!_ Hijiri mentally shouted to his now-arch rival. Muraki glared poison at the live teen, and walked away sullenly, muttering darkly to himself.  
  
He came back five minute later, bearing a large tray of various assortments of sweets, and was still glaring at Hijiri, who was now wrapped up comfortably in Tsuzuki's large trench coat. Seeing the tray clearly now, three pairs of eyes widened.  
  
"We didn't order that much!" Said Tsuzuki, trying very hard to not attack the delicious looking food on site.  
  
"I know." Muraki said, sighing wistfully, "but I just KNEW you'd like them Tsuzuki-san. Don't worry, I'll pay for them."  
  
The amethyst-eyed man yipped in joy, and began dealing full justice to the sweets, oblivious to the raging feud between the sadistic doctor and the violinist. Hisoka just sat there.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
After about twenty minutes, Hisoka was still sitting there, head resting upon his hands in boredom. Tsuzuki was still going at the cakes and tarts the in exact same way he had been when he first started. Hijiri, Muraki and the restaurant, however, were in total chaos.  
  
The doctor's normally neat hair and suit were all in disarray, Hijiri's school uniform was soiled with all sorts of odd condiments, and the restaurant was virtually destroyed from the inside out. The table's were turned over, the roof was gone and the only booth left standing was Tsuzuki and Hisoka's. Both were panting, and unwilling to give up.  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Tsuzuki was finally on his last plate. Hisoka was trying to see how many licks it took to get to the center of a tootsie pop out of his dullness, and vaguely began wondering exactly what he WOULD do for a Klondike bar...It was going to be a long time.............  
  
`  
  
` TBCCCcccccccc `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` OH yeah, there are probably a lot of typo's, but for the moment, I don't care, since I'm probably going to faint from lack of sleep. -___-* `  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` OOOoohhh...i swear.next time, I'm going to do this in the morning. My eyes fell like they're gonna bleed..(-grEEn dAY)  
  
review plz! ARIGATOU!!! ::bows::  
  
`  
  
`  
  
`  
  
` 


End file.
